Unlikely
by VikiWiks
Summary: Harry/ Cedric slash. Two unlikely guys become friends, secrets discovered and alliances made. Will they manage to survive the upcoming war together? Or will death, deceit and prejuidice keep them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"...And that's another 50 points to Grrrrrryffindor!" Dean roared on the enchanted speaker phone, echoing across the Quidditch field, the red and golden yellow stands roared back in celebration. Even though the rain was coming down hard and fast it didn't dampen everyone's spirits- just their clothes and hair.

Harry Potter looked around, squinting for any sign of that blasted snitch, but after nearly an hour of searching; his thoughts were trailing down the road of giving up. As he began to observe the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, he caught a glimpse of something gold- at least that's what he thought. He followed it around a dark blue and silver tower of the field only to crash in Cedric Diggory, not only one of the most popular boys in school, he was also the seeker for the opposing team.

"Ahhh!" they both yelled in unison. Once they resumed composure, and re-steadied themselves on their brooms Harry apologized.

"I'm so sorry, I should have looked at were I was going-" He said at about a mile a second, feeling very nervous in front of such a respected guy.

"No, no, it's my fault." He cut in, with a dazzling smile. "I should have too; I thought I saw something golden around here."

"Same here." Harry said, in a more confident voice.

The stayed hovering like that for a minute or two, both looking around aimlessly.

"Hang on..." Cedric began, running a hand through his soaking wet light brown hair. He drifted (as well as he could in this wind) slowly a little higher up and caught something. Harry also curious joined him, "What is it?" he asked.

Cedric laughed and opened out his palm; keeping his thumb holding something shinny.

"Isn't that..?" Harry questioned, "...A sweet wrapper?!"

Cedric nodded, still humoured by it.

Harry laughed a little, "You don't think that the snitch was blown to Hogsmeade do you?" He joked.

"Well, you never know..." Cedric replied seriously; causing Harry to stop laughing. "It's probably hiding somewhere ... or something." He added to soften the blow. "Anyway, that snitch won't find its self!" He said, and flew off, leaving Harry alone in the rain.

CRASH. No. Make that thunderstorm.

Harry pulled himself together and flew out too, he circled the pitch a few times keeping an eye out for anything golden; but as before- he got no where.

He sighed wearily and began to think about his very short conversation with Cedric Diggory earlier. He had never thought that he would actually have a conversation with him, he doesn't even know him. All he knew was that everyone liked him, he was in Hufflepuff, he was a seeker and a prefect, and that Hermione thinks he's 'very handsome'. He sniggered a little at the last point. Partly because it was funny when she said it, and because it was true. He _was_ handsome. Very in fact. Harry had not previously been so close to him before, even though he was soaking wet, with enchanted goggles, he was beautiful, so much so that he gave Harry butterflies. But before he could actively shove the thought out of his head, the snitch zoomed right past his nose.

He began to chase it around, gaining speed with every passing second; wanting nothing more but to be back in is nice warm four poster bed in the Gryffindor tower.

Seeing as he was so intent on ending the match, he hadn't questioned why the snitch kept on going up, and up and....up? It was only by the time he hit a wave of bitter frost that he realised something was up. He glance back down but he only saw grey cloud. He didn't have his wand. He never thought that...

All he saw was a swoosh of black and a dark cavity in front of him.

And then everything went black.

**AN: This is the shortest chapter, more of an introduction, but not really a prologue. Hope you enjoyed : ) Feedback welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

He could hear an owl twooting in the distance breaking the silence that his hearing was draped in; but he didn't know where he was... Is he dead? ...Well no, he can hear owls, and a mattress creaked near by.

Harry attempted to open his eyes, but even in the dim light of a couple of candles was too much for him to take the brightness. So, he tried again.

This time he braced himself and opened his eyes slowly. He could make out the blurry greys, browns and darkness around him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and adjusted himself into a sitting position. He realised he was in the hospital wing, in the middle of the night. _Were else could I have been?_ He thought, feeling very stupid to think he was dead.

But he remembered the Dementors so clearly. He couldn't protect himself... But how did he get down? He didn't remember falling....

While still trying to piece together his memories; the bed next to him creaked again.

"Potter? You awake?" A low voice whispered.

Harry turned quickly, to see Cedric sitting up in his bed too. The rest of the beds were empty from what he could see. Cedric didn't have a top on; unlike Harry, and his lightly muscular torso was complimented by the moonlight that shone in through the windows at the other end of the Ward. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet on his lap and his wand casting a '_lumos_'.

He didn't want to admit it consciously, but seeing Cedric with no top on was very attractive; in a reaction to Cedric's attire, he looked anywhere but Cedric, hoping he couldn't see the blush that creeping to his cheeks.

"Erm, yeah."

An awkward silence fell straight after, and hung around for a while; till:

"Cedric," Began Harry boldly, "What happened...you know at the match, after the Dementors..."

At first Cedric didn't say anything, but after a little thought,

"You collapsed, so you got taken here." He replied simply.

"Oh. Erm, well, I know _that_. I figured it out, but... Did I fall?"

Unknowing to Harry, Cedric was having a mental battle with himself.

_Should I tell him the truth? He won't think of it in that way...no... He's so...innocent...and beautiful, and I have got to get a grip._

"I saw that you were in trouble, so...I...er... cast a patronus and helped you down".

Harry was shocked at first, _why would he help __**me**__?_ But Cedric was the 'perfect' guy after all; Harry concluded that he must have been a cause to Cedric. Not a friend- or anything.

"Wow, er, Thanks! You saved my life. I have no idea how to repay you." Harry beamed, trying not to think that Cedric could be thinking Harry less than him.

Cedric blushed,

_Oh I could think of a few ways..._He thought, smirking inside.

"No problem. You would have done the same for me."

Awkwardness draped over them once more, as if it would never leave the two alone.

"Hang on. What happened to the match? Was it forfeited?" Harry asked, looking directly at Cedric for the first time that night.

The Hufflepuff felt enormous butterflies in his stomach when those piercing emerald eyes looked into his. He always thought of himself as bisexual, but he had never felt so... _lovey dovey_ about a guy like this before. He didn't answer Harry's question, and Harry didn't try to force him.

The raven haired boy became lost in Cedric's stormy grey eyes that seemed to portray so much emotion, so much youth. For a minute or two, neither boy said a word, lost in their own little world of unspoken feelings.

"That sleeping potion has probably worn off by now Professors, You should be able to see him-" They heard Madame Pomfrey and a few footsteps echo in the darkness; bringing both boys back down to Earth with a bump (and yet more blushing).

"They're probably here for you. I shouldn't even be awake." He muttered looking down at his bed sheets. "'Night" He paused in the process of recovering himself with the blanket, "...Harry." He added and turned away from him.

"'Night Cedric" he whispered just as Professors Dumbledore and Mc Gonagal entered the Hospital Wing, with Madame Promfrey trailing behind.

"Ah, Harry!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in the dim light. He strode past all the beds, his velvet red cloak swooshing elegantly.

Harry recomposed himself, trying his best not to sneak a look at the lump of blanket that was Cedric. He looked at the bedside table that was to his left, he hadn't even registered all the cards and gifts that had already accumulated that day. A gush of belonging ran through him, knowing that people do care about him, which was something he was staved of over the summer holidays, which was only 3 months ago.

On top of a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages _was his glasses; he put them on, giving him crystal clear vision once again.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Dumbledore sighed solemnly standing tall and authoritative over Harry's temporary bed.

"I am so sorry m'boy. I hadn't known that the Dementors were in such close proximity to the match. But, they had apparently felt that Sirius Black was near by."

"But Professor, why does this keep happening to me? I- I keep hearing this voice when they are near- a woman screaming. Then I collapse. It can't be normal, can it?" Harry questioned a bit angrily.

"Harry, you have had a tough ordeal. If it wasn't for Mr Diggory here," gesturing towards Cedric, "You may not have lived."

"I know but-" Harry persisted.

"Mr. Potter, you really ought to have some rest. It is the middle of the night Albus, we have to continue the measures." Professor Mc Gonagal said courtly, appearing from behind Dumbledore for the first time since they entered.

"Measures? Measures for what?" Harry asked, becoming more irritated.

"Mr. Potter! That is no way to talk to a teacher." She exclaimed.

"But- "

"No buts. You should have some more rest." She ordered, wanting to get Dumbledore away from Harry.

"You were the ones who came to me."

"Now. Stop-" She began in an even more telling off tone. But Harry was past caring, no one ever gives him the full story. It's always, 'you'll find out soon' or Dumbledore's cryptic tales of Harry's past.

"Professor Dumbledore. Why won't you tell me what's going on? It's my Godfather that's caused all this, but you won't tell me anything. This is _my_ life, but no one tells me anything!" Harry nearly shouted.

There was a brief silence filled with Harry's pent up anger; he was breathing deeply, hoping he'll calm down.

"Harry, there are just some things, that, are no my place to say." Dumbledore, answered gravely, and walked away with Mc Gonagal beginning a hushed conversation.

Madame Promfrey came back with a dark green/blue bottle, and a silver spoon. "Now, take this. Don't think I haven't found out that you haven't slept properly in while." She said knowingly, Harry giving her a questioning look. "When I examined you, there were all the tale-tale signs." She came a step closer to Harry and lowered her voice, "If you need a sleeping draught once in a while, you know you only have to ask." Concern etched on her face.

Harry gave her a forced smile, "I'm fine- really." He reassured her.

She let out a huge sigh, "If you say so, now drink this." She poured out a teaspoon of the Sleeping Draught and held it to Harry's mouth. Reluctantly, he took the draught, cringing at the horrid taste of it in his mouth. As she walked away he started to feel a little light headed; and so he took his glasses off again, just as he was tucking himself back in his bed; the lump of blanket stirred and turned to face Harry, assuming Harry was already drifting off to sleep.

"You're still awake?" Harry whispered, with a hazy smile, the thought of Cedric's stormy eyes melting away his previous anger.

Cedric was flustered, "Yes, I, er..." He muttered, not knowing what on Earth he should say.

"Hmm. It doesn't matter; I think the potion's kicking in..." He spoke with a dazed expression, as everything started going out of focus. Then he fell straight asleep.

Cedric smiled his trademark smirk; _He looks so peaceful asleep..._

***

The sun's warm, comforting light lured Harry's eyelids to open the next morning. Everything seemed as if it was some sort of dreamland in comparison to the harsh dark grey of the day previous. Harry wearily rubbed his eyes and sought out his spectacles, restoring an un-blurry view of the Hospital Wing. It was then that he remembered last night, the match, and Cedric's eyes. Harry's stomach gave a torturous lurch at that last memory, he screwed up his face at the feeling- he didn't understand it. _Cedric, fair enough, he's better than me and all the rest of it but- why can't I cope with being around him? _

A faint smile appeared on Cedric's face, at the sight of Harry's confused looking one. He wanted to ask if he was alright, even if the boy did look rather silly, but decided it was best not to, especially as he knew Harry hadn't noticed him there yet. Cedric had just finished packing up the small amount of things his friends had brought down for him into a medium sized leather sack. He slung it over his back, and with one quick glance back at Harry, whose eyes were still closed and his face still rather perplexed, hurried out of the Wing, with a quick nod at Madam Pomfrey as he passed her office, just to let her know that he's out.

Harry finally opened his eyes subsequent to hearing hurried footsteps, after remembering that it was only him and Cedric, he thought that maybe it was a teacher again. But to his disappointment, it was someone on their way out, because all he caught was the large oak door swinging shut. After awaking fully, he realised that the bed next to him had been remade, and was... empty. At first Harry was confused, but thinking back everything did seem rather foggy. He remembered it all, but how much of that was real and what was dream? Without anyone else there to vouch for what when on the day before, he concluded that his friends would tell him.

At that moment his friends arrived conveniently on cue. Ron and Hermione were first in, then Seamus and Neville. From that second onwards, the rest of the day became mostly a blur of questions and answers, and 'Harry you need food! Gosh you're too thin!' So by the end of the evening Harry was exhausted and sickly full, all too tired to dwell on those grey eyes that seemed all so real.

**Hope you liked, feedback appreciated : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

'And that is why werewolves are the most abhorrent creatures in the entire magical world.' Snape droned on to his half asleep class of 3rd years.

The DADA classroom was heavy with the smell of depressing incense, and dim with the atrocious lack of lighting provided by Professor Snape. Harry's worst nightmares had finally come true; Snape was now his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. To him things could not get much worse, and now with Lupin gone (where to, Harry wasn't sure) there was no one left that would help him with learning the patronus needed to stop him collapsing within an inch of his life every time one of those horrid Dementors walked past. The occurrence of them was becoming annoyingly frequent, even with Dumbledore's apparent opposition of it. Sirius Black, the dreaded killer and death eater was on the look out for Harry, and once again his life was in danger. But for the first time measures had been taken to protect him, all his life he had felt so unprotected from death and danger, it seemed to follow him around like a bad smell. From birth, even with charms placed around his home, being moved to his extended 'family's' house and all sorts of other _supposed_ protection, it never stopped him getting hurt, or relinquish death's loose grip on his life, which every once in a while was held just that little bit tighter.

Harry was brooding depressingly with his chin in his hand as he looked down at his text book; he studied the drawing of a ferocious werewolf whose fangs were glinting in the dim light between the foam gathering at the corners of its mouth. He knew Professor Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and he also knew that Snape knew too, hence all this nonsense about the creatures. It was Snape's puerile attempt to drop massive hints to the students that they're being taught by a freak of nature that ought to be locked in Azkaban or at least shunned out of society. Harry guessed that he wanted someone to realise and go crying to their parents.

"Potter! What did I just say?" Interrupted Harry's thoughts, he sat up a bit more and mumbled something about werewolves, in the hope that he might be right on the off chance.

Snape's cutting features curled into a smirk, 'Wrong Potter. I had just set the homework for your class mates, but seeing as you most probably have not absorbed a single thing from this lesson, you have the pleasure of learning it _all_ again after dinner. Detention Potter.'

The rest of the class were silent at this complete injustice, especially when everyone was aware that only Hermione Granger could manage to stay awake for a whole two hours of Snape whining on.

"That was well out of order." Commented Ron once He, Hermione and Harry had left the classroom, making their way down the crowded corridors, bustling with students, to get to the Great Hall for Dinner; something Harry suddenly didn't have the stomach for. He sighed in reply, "I know, that stupid troll is always picking on me."

Hermione, being Hermione felt it obligatory to always add both sides to _every _argument.

"Well, you were sort of drifting off Harry..." she commented cautiously slightly worried to completely stamp on anyone's toes.

Ron gave the bushy haired girl a piercing glare, "Oh come off it 'Mione, just for once be a little less rational. It's obvious that Snape has had it in for Harry since day one."

Hermione merely sighed in defeat, "Even though you weren't listening in class, you don't deserve two whole hours with that fraction of a man." She patted Harry on the back kindly, and gave him a half smile. This was appreciated by her brown haired friend who smiled back; he needed all the support he could get a time like this. The evening was going to be a long one.

The trio shuffled into the Hall carried along in the crowd of chatting teenagers, and made their way to the grand Gryffindor table in the centre right of the room. On top of the endlessly long wooden table were platters of roast chicken, steamed vegetables, roast potatoes gravy and many other wholesome dinner foods. Already others had begun tucking right in, with Ron's brothers Fred and George already causing a ruckus over a chicken drumstick, which of course, everyone found absolutely hilarious. Harry chuckled along too and soon forgot all about that Snape man as he sat down with Ron and Hermione and joined in with the throwing of potatoes at the twins who were now having a slapstick fight in the middle of the Hall, to Hermione's disgust.

This joyful mood was short lived as the inevitable grand clock at the front of the hall, by the staff table stroke six. Harry's stomach lurched and pushed his half eaten apple crumble away from himself. It was the official end of dinner. Ron patted Harry on the back apologetically and wished him luck, though both knew that 'luck' wouldn't help Harry, what he needed was a miracle.

He nodded a goodbye to the majority of his friends that were still hanging around the table and bravely set out to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Snape's new haunt. After finally getting the job he had always wanted, Snape wanted to make a point of proving to everyone that he had always meant to be the DADA teacher by practically living in his new office and classroom. Harry strolled through the many stairways and corridors of Hogwarts with ease, knowing nearly all the routes by heart after nearly three full years attending the school. He supposed that it was right for him to think the place as home; he had his own bed, all his worldly possessions and his friends. That was enough wasn't it? A part of him had began to doubt that statement, there was something missing in his life. It was like an itch he just couldn't scratch, the only thing was that he couldn't figure out where that itch was- only that it existed. He continued to muse over this as he noticed that the corridors were becoming more and more shady, indicating that he wasn't far from Snape now, darkness and damp seemed to have a way of following that man around.

Harry paused outside the classroom and his hand lingered over the door handle.

"Hurry up Potter. Stop dawdling." Snape barked from inside the classroom.

Harry jumped abruptly, _but how did he?_

"I could hear your footsteps. Now if you do not get in here right now, I'll extend the detention another hour."

Harry gulped audibly and entered the roomy classroom, holding onto his battered satchel nervously.

He saw Professor Snape sitting at his ostentatious teacher's desk, giving Harry the meanest of fake smiles, if you could call what Harry was receiving a smile. The man gestured to the nearest student desk in front of him and used his wand to conjure up a very large old reference book. It slammed onto the table, dispersing a large amount of dust into the air, making Harry want to cough violently, but managing somehow to keep it in, not to give Snape the satisfaction, although his eyes did water a little. The boy then sat at the desk and took out his quill, ink and parchment.

"Using this book, you will write an essay about the importance of creating new laws and procedures in the protection of people against werewolves. You must include past occurrences in which a new legislation would have prevented.' The 't' and 'd' in 'prevented' were over pronounced, in such a way that it reminded Harry terribly of a snake, something that brought back many painful memories of last year. He mentally shrugged them off and began his epic task, fully aware that he knew Snape was expecting _pages_ after having detentions with him in the past, he's gotten used to the way things worked. He would sit there writing nonsense laboriously for what seems like hours on end in silence, whilst Snape is marking papers or mocking him or something. The whole process seemed like quite the waste of time as whatever he wrote would be tossed into the bin by Snape anyway.

The time crawled past painfully, second by second, minute by minute ticking by on Harry's dark blue and gold watch, which he kept checking every couple of minutes or so for the first twenty. By half six however he gave up and just gave into the repetitive movements of his hand as it wrote in his practically illegible handwriting.

Then something unexpected happened. There was a knock on the door and, without waiting for a response walked in a very worn out looking Remus Lupin, whose complexion had become very pale in comparison to the last time Harry had seen him. He looked utterly shocked to see Harry there, it was written all over his faintly scared face.

"Harry? What on earth are you doing here?" He came to Harry's table and paused for a moment, with a look of concern for the boy.

"_Mr Potter_, is in detention given by myself." Snape interrupted rudely with a snarl at his life long enemy.

"Uh huh." Lupin responded in a mildly sarcastic tone, giving Snape what could only be described as a pitiful look.

Harry smiled at this.

"Get back to work Potter, your time is not up yet." Snape spat and stood up in authority.

"Is there a reason as to why you are here that does not involve disturbing my pupils?" he asked the man.

Lupin put in hands into his long grey travelling cloak and turning fully to Snape, "There is actually."

Snape led him into his adjoining office without a word and shut the door behind them.

The third year let out a breath of relief and put his quill down. Flexing his mildly sore wrists he looked around the classroom. At first it was silent, but it was ruined by the low voices penetrating the walls, most probably unaware to the owners of the voices.

"Oh so you're still the same fool that you were all those years ago." A voice grunted.

Harry, being the inquisitive Gryffindor decided to get up and listen at the door.

The voices were much clearer now, "He's most definitely out."

"The entire magical world knows that."

"Well, obviously, but the so called threat to Harry Potter has been over exaggerated. I know so."

"Oh you would, would you?"

"Yes. I have reason to believe that-"

"Oh don't tell me, you've actually spoken to your _boyfriend_."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, and I have actually. Sirius is coming t-"

Harry wasn't able to hear any more, even though it killed him not to know about Sirius Black, and how the threat was 'exaggerated'. There was another, more polite knock on the door, which was Harry's cue to run back to his assigned seat and pretend to be working, hoping that his flustered face didn't give the game away.

After not receiving any acknowledgement, the door knocker entered.

"Hello?" Asked a male's voice carefully.

The door creaked open, making Harry turn around.

"Cedric?" he exclaimed without thinking, which led to him blushing in embarrassment.

The prefect beamed at him, "Hey Harry. You in trouble?" He asked.

"Er, yeah sort of. Detention with Snape." Harry began to mumble by the end of his short sentences.

"With who?"

"With me." Boomed Professor Snape menacingly as he re-entered the room.

Harry noticed that even Cedric had a slight fear of Snape, as his expression depicted sheer shock for only a moment.

"Er, Erm, well. I was er, sent by Dumbledore to give you this." It was Cedric's turn to mumble a little as he handed the teacher a beige envelope with the school annulus pressed on some wax on the back. The object caused Snape to raise an eyebrow.

"Right well you've done you're job, now go."

Cedric nodded and was making his way out but he looked at Harry as he passed him. The younger boy was busying himself by flicking through the huge book, a large pang of pity strung through his heart strings.

He turned around to Professor Snape, "Actually sir, I just remembered, I have to take Harry here too. Dumbledore said that he needed to have a word with him about Sirius Black."

Snape looked taken aback at first, but taking one look at the hopeful look in Harry's eye made his mind up for him.

"The boy can go after his detention, Dumbledore should understand."

Both boys looked disheartened, though neither noticed.

"I think he ought to be able to go, I thought you listened to Dumbledore, Severus." A risible voice echoed through the classroom as a face emerged to match the voice. Cedric's mouth hung open, but then seeing Lupin's raised eyebrow at the reaction to him closed it.

"Sir?"

"I was just here to help Professor Snape with some school business. Now run along and take Harry there with you." Lupin replied kindly. Cedric nodded and walked to the door, holding it open for Harry to come after he was done hastily tipping everything into his bag, utterly overjoyed that he didn't have to stay a moment longer. As Harry caught up to Cedric at the door Lupin called out, "And Harry, I am sorry I left so unexpectedly. You can get by this year without that patronus can't you?"

Harry turned around and nodded in reply, even though he completely disagreed.

"Just remember- dark chocolate." Lupin smiled just as Harry and Cedric left. It was as if Snape wasn't even there.

Harry followed the older boy down the corridor until they got to one of the corridors that had many windows, and as they were high up they could see fine thanks to the moonlight that shone brightly from the gibbous moon. Cedric stopped and turned to a baffled Harry Potter.

"Dumbledore doesn't actually want to see me, does he?" Harry said, realising what had just happened.

Cedric gave him a knowing smile in return, "No, but I couldn't have just left you there. That would have been too cruel."

Laughter then ensued.

"I guess so, but I could have handled it. I've had detentions from him before."

"I'm shocked, whatever happened to the 'Golden Trio' eh? I thought you Gryffindors were all good."

"Hmm, that's what we _want _you to think." Harry smirked.

Even though they were both smiling in a jubilant atmosphere, that seemed slightly out of place to the darkened corridor, an awkward silence managed to envelope them.

"So..." Harry said.

"So... What was all that stuff to do with patronuses about?" Cedric asked as an icebreaker, putting his hands casually into his pockets.

"Oh, that. Well, Professor Lupin was teaching me to do partonuses early, considering all the Dementor activity I seem to be involved in of late. He was helping me after school, but now... he just disappeared. He didn't even tell me he wasn't teaching here any more, till Snape walked in."

"Wow, I don't think he told anyone. When Snape came into my class, I thought that Lupin was just sick or something. But by the second week I realised that all hope was lost." Cedric commented.

"Same here."

After a thoughtful pause in the conversation, Cedric asked, "Do you still want to learn patronuses Harry?"

The Gryffindor's stomach lurched a little at the sound of his name, he heard it before... when was it? Ah yes, that night of the Dementor attack- had it actually been real?

"Were we talking in the hospital wing, one night ages ago?" Harry asked out of the blue, completely taking Cedric off guard.

"Er, yeah. Yes we did." He said not looking at Harry, suddenly finding his plain black shoes highly interesting.

After a minute or two, Harry realised that he had been asked a question.

"Oh! YES!" He cried, Cedric raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"I mean, yes I would still like to learn."

Cedric beamed at him, "Well Harry, say hello to your new teacher."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

The next few days seemed to drag their feet in the life of Harry Potter, as he looked ahead to the coming Saturday, the day that Cedric promised to teach him the patronus while everyone else was at Hogsmeade. Harry tucked into is scrambled egg merrily to the surprise of his two best friends, both of whom were sitting opposite him giving looks of suspicion.

"What's with the sudden good mood?" Ron asked with a raised ginger eyebrow.

Harry was taken aback by the sudden interest in him.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Er- Sirius Black for starters." He began.

"Our exams, Snape having a clear vendetta against you..." Hermione added, causing Ron to flash her a mock look of shock at her last comment, after her supporting of the man before. They both smiled at each other and turned back to their friend.

The Great Hall was buzzing lightly in the background of their conversation, Friday morning was always the most awake out of all the breakfasts in the week, as most were elated to have the weekend tomorrow, and with the Hogsmeade trip planned, most were busy making plans...

"So Cedric, I don't suppose you're doing anything tomorrow?" An oriental girl asked casually, spreading some butter delicately on her slice of toast.

The prefect tousled his messy mid brown hair in response, thinking of an acceptable response.

"Oh, I do actually. I have all this Charms work I have to do, and I thought that this weekend would be best. So I don't have any... distractions" he replied, bashfully, the last word causing him to glance across the Great Hall to the Gryffindor table, not that Cho registered it. It didn't surprise him, as he was a very observant person- even in his bubble of popularity. And Cho was ever the emotionally blinded person.

The girl didn't make her disappointment imperceptible; she looked down at her toast glumly. This made Cedric feel even worse than he had done before, he knew of her feelings toward him, feelings beyond simply platonic, but how could he tell her that he had his own theories on 'love' that didn't involve her?

He gave her a small smile out of guilt, in an attempt to comfort her, for no matter how much he did not feel anything for her, she was still his friend.

She suddenly perked up, possibly taking his warm smile as encouragement.

"I could always help you with it. We both have the same Charms work I think." She looked across to him with flirtatious eyelashes.

Cedric involuntarily blushed at her determination, and busied himself with pouring out more orange juice into his glass, hoping to avoid that piercing glaze of her dark brown eyes.

He took a sip, and finally looked up at her.

"Professor gave me extra work; he thinks I've got promise, so he's been... encouraging it." He announced warmly whilst thinking on his feet.

"Oh" was all Cho could say.

He knew that his excuses would finally run out, but for now he was safe in the Cho department. As he convinced himself of this, he let his eyes wander along the opposite side of his House table, accidentally catching the eye of a blonde 5th year who decided to flirt shamelessly at him. Involuntarily he smiled back, his famous charismatic streak taking over. Once their eyes broke away from each other, he sighed. _But not safe from the rest, _He thought. Cho had nearly finished her toast and was carried off by some of their mutual friends, all of whom acknowledged Cedric courteously, and with a near blissful smile from her, she departed.

"Hey Ced!" One of his friends called from further down the bench.

Cedric looked up to see a tall handsome guy with a black hat on.

"Hey!" He called out, friendly as ever.

"Are you coming with us on our little escapade this weekend?" The friend asked with an added wink.

"Er- no. I'm busy, sorry." He replied back, to a disappointed face.

At that moment Cedric's eyes wandered yet again around the hall, and saw a certain Gryffindor arguing exasperatingly with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio.

Whatever his friend was saying, he decided that it probably wasn't too important, and began to try and lip read what Harry was saying.

"Why are you suddenly ganging up on me? _There_ is no girl!" Harry cried, his cheeks getting a little pinker out of frustration.

"But Harry, come on. Don't tell me you're that oblivious at yourself! You've been all moody for ages, and now- happy. Only a woman can do that to a guy." Hermione explained, though with a hint of mocking there.

"Oh, what's the point in arguing with you two, you rarely ever listen to me anyway." Harry sighed, took his bag and left without another word or causing much disturbance. He slipped through the Great Hall's doors only noticed by the three people that were left staring at them.

Cedric only caught one line, one that made him smile and amused one, "There is no girl!" The Hufflepuff decided that now was the time to make sure that things were still on for tomorrow, and well, to see if Harry was alright- of course.

Cedric nodded a goodbye to the many friends that lined the table on his way out, and went to find Harry.

Cedric Diggory is one of the most complex people in Hogwarts. Beyond the façade of practically hypnotic charisma and loyalty beyond belief, there are many parts to him people rarely ever get the opportunity to see. The internal longing to keep his father proud of him, as being an only child and not even a Gryffindor applied a great amount of parental pressure on him. Not only this there was a bigger elephant sitting in his mind, his recent realisation that he was gay. That produced a lot of teenage angst that he could hardly ever vent out, he was everyone's friend, and a respected pillar of the community, he firstly _couldn't _be gay for that reason, and secondly couldn't be a brooding teenager that much because of it. Quidditch has always been his escape, Quidditch and walking, a very British past time. But recently these activities had been less of an escape, for all he was beginning to think about has been Harry Potter. He knew it was wrong, in some circles, it was. But he couldn't help it. Harry was... sweet. He had that endearing quality of a look of being absolutely baffled by things. Cedric realised he was on a bit of a tangent in his thoughts as he spotted Harry slowing down to an amble along the long dark oak covered hallway to the History of Magic classrooms. Cedric's stomach gave a lurch, he hadn't thought any of it through, what was he going to do the poor boy- seduce him? He wanted to turn back before he said something really stupid but his mouth was working on it's own accord.

"Harry!" He called out amiably.

The recipient of his call stopped and turned to him with that rather befuddled expression that made Cedric's heart flutter, although he would never openly admit to it.

Harry smiled, "Hey Cedric, aren't you having breakfast?"

"Erm... I have, did... erm yeah." He smiled bashfully, feeling, for what seemed like the first time in a long time a sense of total self consciousness.

Harry smiled again in spite of the awkwardness hanging between them.

"So are we still on for Saturday?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Where did you want to meet?"

"How about the Astronomy Tower? It's empty during the day, so we're guaranteed privacy." Which he realised could have been taken another way, and was mentally kicking himself, though he did his best to not let it show.

The younger Gryffindor blushed at the statement, but said nothing, other than:

"Okay, so I'll meet you at ten then?"

Cedric smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Cedric tousled his hair in the medium sized mirror on the wall of his dormitory, looking at himself as if trying to suss out what was looking out of place, even though there was clearly nothing wrong with his appearance.

"Ced, you look fine, I'm sure Cho likes you whatever you look like." Zacharias Smith commented with a reassuring smirk from behind his novel, which he had been reading whilst lying on his messily made bed.

Cedric turned to face his blonde friend with a sceptical brow.

"Who said anything about Cho?"

Zach sighed and closed his book, giving Cedric a piercing look, "Do you even like her at all?" he shot at the brunette who looked taken aback by such an unprovoked attack.

"We're great friends," he retorted.

The other shot up from his passive position and stood in front of him, "Sometimes I think you don't deserve her." an aura of aggression was emanating from him, causing Cedric to furrow in brow as he came to the conclusion as to why.

"If you like her, then you can have her. Why must everyone think that we have a thing! There is no thing!"

Zach took a step back from him and studied his friend carefully, picking his words meticulously as he spoke, "I have seen the way you look at each other at lunch, how she hangs on your every word. She's the most terrific girl I've ever met," his eyes warmed at his thought of her, making Cedric realise quite quickly who the object of Cho's affections should be, "and she deserves someone that will appreciate her. Ced, I'm not asking to have her, I want you to do what's right by her."

"I haven't lead her on if that's what you're thinking."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what?"

"To be quite honest, I can't remember a time in which you've appreciated any girl."

Cedric felt his stomach lurch at the idea, and suddenly, he became the epitome of nervousness. He audibly gulped.

"I don't know what you're on about." He spoke in a defensive tone.

"No, I think you do mate. Whenever we talk about women, passed round a magazine or two, you've never been 'part of it'."

"Since when?"

"Since ever. You're a poofter aren't you?"

Cedric remained silent biting his tongue.

"Knew it. So who's the lucky boy eh?" The blonde smirked triumphantly.

"What?"

"You've been fussing with your face for the past hour."

"There's nothing wrong in taking care of one's appearance." Cedric walked back to his wardrobe and took out a jacket.

"Oh I'm hurt Cedric. I thought we were friends..."

"Oh shush."

"Go on."

"You won't understand." He held his jacket glumly.

"What's there not to get. What is he- a Slytherin? He isn't is he?"

"No."

"Then?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Cedric, do not underestimate the lengths I will go to. When I want to know something, I will do what it takes to know it." He threatened almost light heartedly.

Cedric sighed, he knew him.

"But you must swear on utmost secrecy. And if you tell anyone I have licence to **really** hurt you."

"Fine." Zach waved off the idea of it.

Cedric exhaled deeply as he stared at the floor.

"Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Zach stared, his eyes practically out of his sockets.

"...Yes."

"Wow." He recovered from his previous shock and grinned at his friend. "He's a right poofter. You're totally in there. A bit young though."

"Zach! Don't call him that."

"What? I'm not the one in love with him."

"I'm not in love."

"Sure you're not."

Cedric gave him a scathing look, put on his jacket and left.

Cedric found the difficult ascent to the classrooms at the summit of the Astronomy Tower near unbearable, as his already sweaty palms and practically irregular heartbeat were working against him with every footstep. But once he got to the top, he slipped to a near by alcove so that he may hopefully get his breath back, and not look like a red faced imbecile.

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his light jumper, and opened the door with a steady hand. He looked around to see Harry Potter leaning on one of the many ordered rows of small tables with a purple bound Astronomy book, which had wondrous enchanted pictures visible to Cedric from where he was standing. Harry looked up almost immediately and smiled graciously.

"Hi," he greeted pleasantly.

"Hey Harry. Brushing up on your studies I see."

Harry laughed lightly, "I don't do astronomy, but that doesn't mean it isn't interesting."

"Me neither."

"So." Harry said expectantly.

"So." The other replied as if it was a fully formed conversation.

"Is that our thing now?" The Gryffindor remarked in an amused fashion, catching Cedric off guard.

"What?" Cedric replied startled as if he was just in a trance, due to his underlying nervousness.

"So?" Harry hinted.

"Ooh. I hope not." Cedric smiled recovering quickly. "I guess I should show you a patronus in action."

"Good idea."

Harry sat on the top of the table cross legged, putting the book on the next table over. Cedric moved a couple of tables ahead of him and pointed his wand.

"Expecto Patronum" he muttered gently as a soft warm silvery glow immersed from the tip of his oak coloured wand.

Harry watched in wonder as he was dazzled by the light, which seemed much more ensnaring than the patronus of Professor Lupin. Maybe this was due to the hints of grey which reminded Harry of Cedric's eyes, which were sparkling in concentration at the formless swirls in front of him.

The swirls began to gain speed and form into a dog like structure, who's features became more apparent second by second. Keen eyes, well placed paws and slightly floppy ears pounced onto the floorboards, jumping and leaping about. Cedric's expression however, was one of mild confusion.

Harry noticed, "What's up?"

"Hmm, that's funny. I could have sworn it was a border collie."

Both boys looked at the light hearted Labrador with slight suspicion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_So sorry! For those that have been following my story, I am sorry for not updating in what seems to be ages! I hit a writer's block and as my fic is going to be very long, I decided that I might as well have an idea of where it was actually going, so I had to figure out a decent plot, which took me a while. I hope it is good enough! My updates should be more frequent now. Please enjoy, and review, it's the only way I can improve and it helps spur me on when I hit a block like that. Thanks to all those that have reviewed and those who have added it as a favourite story and stuff, cheers!_

**Chapter V**

The surrounding area was cloaked in darkness, as Harry's breathing rocketed, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat as he kept running, running, hopelessly trying to escape. He didn't understand any of it, where was he? What exactly was he running from? His pale hands seemed visible from some kind of fluorescent blue light, though the source seemed untraceable. He grabbed out continuously, till he came to what felt like a hedge, a wall of plants. Confused, yet still plagued by panic and fear Harry ran faster, into a sprint following this wall, whose path began to twist and turn down corner after corner. It seemed never ending, and Harry's pulse began to rocket, 'Avada Kervada' Cedric's voice boomed around him mercilessly.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted, shaking Harry's shoulders vigorously.

The raven haired boy woke with a start, taking deep panicked breaths. The room around them was cast in a soft glow of early morning light, dancing off the velvet red curtains of his bed. Ron's face was sunken and weary.

"Harry, you have been screaming the last," he glanced at the clock on the wall, expelling a sigh, "hour or so."

"What?"

"Hour, you, screaming. What part are you-"

"- I haven't been screaming an actual hour... Have I?"

"You might as well have been." Ron sat down on the side of the bed.

Harry looked around the room, to see that the place was deserted, sending a worried look to Ron.

"Oh, everyone retreated to the common room."

"Sorry Ron." Harry muttered with a guilt ridden tone.

"It's okay mate. So was it; You Know Who again?" he asked lowering his voice and donning a shifty look.

"Erm... yeah, yeah it was. Just a bad dream. Memories and that." Harry lied, busying himself by rubbing his matted hair that covered his scar. He caught Ron staring at the lightening bolt with pity, and wished he hadn't, his friends constantly trying to understand, when all he wanted to was for them to take his mind of it.

"Do you want a sleeping draught? I'm sure you'll be excused from morning-"

"No! No. I'm _fine_." Harry slipped off his bed facing the bathroom, "I just need a shower," he added softly. He padded off to the bathroom and shut the door. Ron sighed wearily, he had been getting so fearful for Harry recently, usually he wouldn't notice this sort of thing, but these nightmares have been getting worse and Harry, more distant. Last week even, when Sirius Black had returned and the school set on red alert, Harry wouldn't say anything. Even after coaxing him with those nut flavoured chocolate frogs he loves, still nothing, he said 'I'll be fine', a new phrase that seem to pierce Ron's ears these days. Hermione isn't much of a help either in his eyes, always nagging him to find out what was bugging Harry. Ron just thinks the boy has problems. Simple as.

The dormitory door creaked open, Ron turning towards it instantly. A sheepish brunette's head peeped in slowly, "Has he stopped then?"

"Yeah Neville, don't worry about him."

"Wasn't going to. He's brave our Harry. Coming for breakfast?"

Ron looked hesitantly at the bathroom door, the faint sound of running water was heard, "Yeah sure."

"Your father says that you've a gift for _certain magic_." Snape hissed in the middle of the dim dungeon corridor.

"Sir, my father says a lot of things." Draco Malfoy replied, in an attempt to sound somewhat dignified, although he was fighting the urge to resort to magicking up a piece of bread right there and then due to his severely uncomfortable hunger, when lunch was supposed to be in front of him right that second.

The sneering professor seemed momentarily out of concentration and as quickly as he went he returned, "Draco, just because you are hungry does not mean you should act like a little child."

The blonde was surprised by his sudden accusation, but didn't let it show.

"What is it that you actually want from me _sir_?"

"You are to meet with a group of fellow students at seven o'clock outside the tapestry of a bowl of grapes on the seventh floor corridor next Monday evening."

"Why?" he enquired, trying to stand that little bit taller as his Potions Master towered over him.

"Do not ask questions Mr Malfoy." Snape leered and walked away, leaving the boy confused, but as his stomach growled impatiently, he suddenly realised he had more pressing matters at hand.

Harry pushed around the bits of broccoli in his vegetable soup in front of him, his eyes would blur on the greens in the bowl and then re focus themselves over and over. The teen was trapped in an endless feeling of helplessness and numbness, to be so consumed in his what was becoming something close to _infatuation_ with Cedric that he couldn't think of much else, _oh wait_, unless it's about being killed by Cedric in his mind, every night, and and not being able to tell anyone about it, without someone calling him a gay or something. He didn't even _want_ to think about Sirius Black. He let out a light sigh when he jerked into an alerted state as Hermione's leg hit him viciously under the table.

"Don't you agree Harry?" she questioned with a piercing glare.

"Erm." Harry mentally fumbled for words, "Yeah, yeah."

"The school should be ashamed of itself." Ron remarked gruffly as he forked a piece of roast chicken in his mouth.

Hermione's eyes locked on to Harry's with gusto, their invisible conversation seemed to consist of her telling him to keep up at least with conversation, and a scrutinising look of, we _will_ talk. Leaving Harry feeling very uncomfortable. Even though Ron kept on talking, about whatever it was that the school should be ashamed about, Harry began to gaze around the Great Hall. First he was unfortunate enough to lock eyes with Malfoy, who swiftly proceeded to give him a swearing finger. Second, he saw Ginny, much further down his own table, who smiled. He smiled meekly in response but ever since last year, he'd always found it odd to associate himself with her. Understandable really. Finally, he saw Cedric, who was busy laughing at something one of his many friends had said. His eyes were lit up with the amused atmosphere that part of the Hufflepuff table seemed to expel, and he looked as healthy as ever, which seemed like such a contrast to himself. As Harry continued to absent mindedly swirl his soup around with his spoon his eyes still fixed across the hall, Cedric abruptly looked directly at him, so of course, he dropped his spoon into his soup.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Sorry, I... Sorry. I'm just so tired." He apologised and fished out his soup drenched spoon.

"Well if you would stop leaving your essays till the last minute-" Hermione interjected.

"You're right. I'll stop it." Harry stated.

Hermione merely looked stunned, she wasn't expecting him to back down so quickly.

"Oh, right. That's great Harry." She smiled meekly.

That week was Hogsmeade weekend once more, and once again Harry wasn't allowed to go, much to his frustration.

"Don't worry mate, we'll bring you back Honeyduke stuff." Ron smiled and waved his goodbyes to Harry, stepping out of the Entrance Hall's grand granite steps. Hermione gave Harry a suspicious glance, "You have a plan don't you?"

"Maybe" Harry smirked.

His friend laughed, "Just don't get caught will you? I hope to see you later."

Harry was left to scurry down to a deserted corner of the front of the castle ground, preparing for the epic trek to get to the nearby town in what he could anticipate will be heavy rain. As he was about to immerse himself in his invisibility cloak two voices interrupted his actions.

"Hiya Harry" The Weasley twins greeted in sync, practically giving Harry a heart attack. They had popped up from behind an oddly large oak tree from next to him, dressing in co-ordinated opposing coloured clothing from each other.

"Fred? George?" he spluttered.

"Trying to get to Hogsmeade Harry?"

"Things not going your way today Harry?"

"How about the solution to all your problems?" They added in unison.

George whipped out a piece of folded parchment, and gave it to Harry, who stared at it wide eyed.

"This, my friend is the Marauders Map."

The twins smiled infectiously, causing Harry to join them. Somehow he felt that things were finally looking up.

Cedric sipped his butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks feeling a little on edge. The pub (if one could call it that) was filled with Hogwarts students, at the discretion of the owner, who decided not to sell alcohol for a few hours, so the teenagers and somewhere to shelter from the rain that pounded heavy on the roof. In the chaos, Blaze Zabini and Hugo Fines sat at the boy's small table giving him a curt nod. Cedric immediately sat up and waited for them to start this conversation whatever it was.

"So Diggory. We've been told, to tell you, that you have to attend a little gathering on Tuesday at 7 outside the tapestry of- what was it?" Hugo asked gruffly in a South Londoner accent.

"Some fruit." Zabini offered discretely.

"Right, some fruit on the seventh floor corridor. Understood?"

"Yes." He replied very hesitantly, holding onto his glass. "But why _me_? I'm not a Slytherin."

"Look, Snape said you. I don't know why." Fines snapped irritably, with a sneer latched on his face.

Harry walked down the rickety stairs of the same pub under the cover of his magical cloak. Stunned by what he had just heard. How could Sirius betray his parents like that? Still fuming he was heading out, he needed air. But as he manoeuvred his way through the tables and people walking inside he saw a sight he never would have expected. Cedric sitting with Slytherins. They seemed to be talking in secretive tones. He was about to eavesdrop as Cedric got up said farewell and walked out, passing centimetres from a gawking Harry. What a day for surprises.

Harry was on the brink of pulling his hair out, that's how he frustrated he had become. He stepped out into the cool air of the outdoors which did little to calm him, staring at the growing distant figure of Cedric Diggory walking away. The Gryffindor sat down on a nearby, though admittedly wet, wall in a faint attempt to understand why everything had to bother him so much. He let out an aggravated sigh and kicked a pile of mud which consequently landed at the feet of a couple of very confused seventh years walking past. Hermione's keen eye caught this and she automatically nudged the half asleep Ron seated next to her, both under a dark blue umbrella, on the other side of the pub's entrance. She got up towards the source of the snow abuse and called out cautiously, "Harry?"

In reply the boy merely pulled off his invisibility cloak causing her to jump a little and for Ron to actually join her. At seeing his distress Harry's friends we stuck with sadness for him, "Harry," Hermione gasped taking a seat next to him, "whatever happened to you?" Ron took the space on the other side of him and placed an arm on his shoulder. The brunette kept his gaze forlorn and downcast, "He killed my parents."

"Who?"

"Sirius Black. He was my godfather and he betrayed them. And then there's-"

"Harry, I'm so sorry mate." Ron interjected.

Harry met Ron's eyes which portrayed only sorrow and hugged him. Although Ron was a bit startled by it, he reciprocated but still gave Hermione a look of 'what the fuck?' from over Harry's shoulder, to which she (for once) was speechless and shrugged in response.

After a hot chocolate in a nearby café, Harry explained in detail what he had seen and discovered including the dealings between Cedric and the Slytherins, although, he didn't let on just how hurt he was by it, he was so sure he could trust him.

"Well look, what we need to decide is what to do next. What has happened between Black and your parents happened in the past. You can't keep reliving it, it's not doing you any good. And this Cedric stuff," she continued before he could interrupt her, "you can't jump to conclusions. The worse he could do is befriend them, and quite frankly that's his problem and not ours." Harry wanted to contradict her, but instead bit his tongue. As always, Hermione was right.

The corridor was light up for the first time in, years most probably, there were many enchanted candles floating about the seventh corridor on the Tuesday evening, a congregation consisting of around twenty students, most of whom where either Ravenclaw or Slytherin were lurking around. Cedric had never felt so out of place in his life. All of the other pupils in attendance were chatting, not necessarily in a merry disposition but one of being comfortable in each other's presence, it seemed that only Cedric was finding this whole escapade rather strange. The boy kept his hands in his pockets and stood slightly apart from the rest of the group, shifting his gaze from his shoes to surveying looks at who all of these people actually were. He noted Draco Malfoy, Zabini, Fines, Graham Montague a Slytherin chaser in the team, and a Ravenclaw keeper named something Page, there were girls there too, but none he knew.

Whilst he was occupied in his attempt to mentally place people, Snape appeared, from where he wasn't sure, and clapped his hand authoritatively.

"Follow me." He commanded plainly, and all obeyed. Cedric kept himself near the back of the group as they followed the man through a door slightly further down the corridor, a door which seemed oversized for such an unused part of the school.

There was a quiet murmur of conversation amongst the group, the air a buzz of apprehension and knowing, from what the Hufflepuff could pick up on. He tried to be a bit more Slytherin himself, and try and be cunning, listen to their words, but nothing came up that didn't tell him what he already knew:

"- Snape called you here too?"

"Yeah. Obviously."

"What got up your nose then?"

"Nothing."

_'Such riveting conversation' _Diggory mused to himself, rolling his eyes a little.

They all filed into a large candlelit room, with dark purple velvet drapes around enchanted windows that lined the large rectangular room. There was, even which such a warm feel to the place, a haunted feel about it, but this may have been due to Snape's presence at the centre of the room as he stood on what seemed to be a barely noticeable pedestal and looked down at what could pass as a small class.

"You have been chosen carefully, those who stand before me. You are students, your purpose to learn, and I as your teacher, intend to teach."

Cedric heard the last person enter, turning to watch the door let out a din as it slammed shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Woo new chapter! Boo it's not as long as the others! But hey, it's not short, short : ) Thanks for the reviews. Also, I am aware that I've skipped stuff in terms of the main events of the 3rd book, but come on, we all know the story! Enjoy reading. Feedback welcome as always._

**Chapter VI**

Harry woke in a sweat, breathing raggedly, he had, had that dream again. He abruptly sat up and took a deep breath, looking around his surroundings, he realised quite quickly that he was back in his dormitory, after spending the previous night at the hospital wing 'just to be on the safe side' following epic events consisting of Sirius Black's innocence, Professor Lupin's lycanthropy, a time turner and a shockingly powerful patronus charm. What unnerved the adolescent most was the fact that after all he had just been through, he was thinking about and still dreaming about, some popular bloke who hasn't even had the decency to speak to him since teaching him the patronus charm (which admittedly did safe both his and Sirius' lives) and instead chooses the apparently secret alliance of a pack of several dodgy Slytherins. Harry never realised to how much of an extent rejection made months ago could possibly hurt.

The boy put on his glasses and swiftly moved into a seated position on his bed and noticed that his room mates were kind enough to leave him a box of Chocolate Frogs- Nutty Edition, A new copy of Quidditch Monthly, although he was sure it had been passed around a couple of times already, and his wand neatly left on top. He smiled a little but wasn't hungry, after a trip to the loo he dressed and looked out the window. It was around three in the afternoon, after his epic feat he had missed a day sleeping, and it had quite annoyingly messed up his body clock. He decided to leave and go for a walk on the grounds.

Black Converses created continuous thuds on the vivid green grass as Harry plodded his way down a steeper section of the school lawns. The air seemed unusually crisp for early summer as he meandered unsure of exactly where it was he planned to go. At first, he thought it best to go to the lake, and just be _at peace_ for a while, but as he got there the late afternoon breeze repelled him from the place as he hadn't brought a jacket, so he continued to walk, in order to keep warm. Minutes later, the surroundings where darkening slowly, the trees more frequent, and the bark that certain purple- brown that only the Forbidden Forest would have. Harry stopped. He looked up to the sky, which was becoming barely visible and looked around himself, he felt strangely at ease, as if the forest had accepted him after the events he lived through here, as if the forest felt sorry for him. For once he didn't mind the pity.

The typical eerie mist that always tended to hang around in the pure depths of the forest where beginning to surround the boy as he began to meander around, but the sound of movement nearby caused him to halt abruptly. He could hear hooves. Well, his breathing and hooves. Automatically his hand was at his wand defensively.

"Put your wand away good man." A voice commanded calmly from behind him. Harry realised that this voice belonged to a certain Centaur, Firenze. He obeyed the creature with respect, and admittedly a hint of fear.

Firenze trotted slowly to Harry and bowed forth his human torso, Harry gave him a curt nod.

"That was quite a spectacle you caused recently. But isn't that ever your style?"

Harry laughed lightly, it really was seeming so.

"Walk with me," The Centaur suggested, and had already started walking before Harry could agree.

"This must be such a confusing time for you, let alone the adolescent angst, it must be difficult to know who to trust. Sirius Black is a good man, but it seems that he is good against all odds. You must understand that just because there are those that appear to be bad, it does not mean that maybe you are only seeing the wrong parts to them."

"Yes, I know, there are good and evil in everyone right? The Sorting Hat had trouble deciding where to place me-"

"The sorting of a school house is hardly a determination of anything."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Young man, you have been conditioned to see things only as they appear. You believe that Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaw, intelligent, Hufflepuff, loyal and Slytherin, cunning. But these are mere assumptions. Tom Riddle was kind."

Harry stopped and gaped at the Centaur towering above his human height.

"I'm not Voldemort. I _chose_ Gryffindor."

"Have you never stopped to question the motives of those that do wrong in this world? I've met him, we were friends in way, such a lonely boy he was Harry. That is the only difference between the two of you. You have so many people that care for you, whereas he had no one, yet he still had so much love in his heart, so much."

He began walking once more, and took a silent Harry to a tiny mound of earth, on the other side of which housed the most beautiful flowers Harry had ever seen.

"Tom Riddle spent a great deal of time in this forest. There are still hints of his work here and there. This is one of them." He indicated swiftly to the flowers which seemed so out of place in such murky surroundings. The Gryffindor touched one of the petals in awe, they felt like pure silk.

"He began all this dark nonsense in an attempt to make the world a more equal place, a better place, but through his own genius he became so emerged in dark magic that it was only a matter of time for him to be lost in it forever."

Harry's expression changed from wonder to disgust, "Voldemort killed people. At what point is that deemed as alright?"

"You have so much to learn" was the response which reminded Harry of Dumbledore, how irritatingly ambiguous they both were!

"Mr Potter, if you are to fulfil any prophecy you need to start broadening your mind, especially when it concerns people. We are all more complex than you seem to think."

Harry wanted to respond but the Centaur was already walking away leaving him standing alone with the flowers, "What prophecy?" He called out after the creature, his arms in the air. "What _is_ a prophecy?" He added.

The Centaur stopped and turned to Harry, "All in good time boy, all in good time. Why don't you go to the lake and _mull it over_." And with that he speed into a gallop, the boy tried to run after him, adamant in getting more answers, but there was no way he would have a hope in keeping up, and with that Harry was alone again.

He looked down at his watch as he was leaving the heart of the forest, it would be dinner soon, and on cue his stomach rumbled. Regretting not eating some of that chocolate back at the tower he went back to the lake, he hoped for answers, Firenze seemed to be hinting something in what he said, he _had_ to. Through the growing gaps between the trees, the majestic towers of the school began to take up most of the horizon, the vast flatness of the lake was starting to become visible too. The atmosphere around him seemed different, perhaps it was anticipation for something, anything to happen or maybe for some unknown magical reason, but he felt tense, it felt wrong. As he neared the lake, looking for somewhere to sit down, he saw a pile of robes and the school uniform dumped by a tree near him. He was about to try and get a closer look for identification purposes when he heard water splash ever so gently. He spun around to see a pale figure swimming further out in the lake, rather certain that the person couldn't see him he went back to investigating. A Hufflepuff tie lay under a white shirt, he picked it up carefully, he thought of Cedric immediately, but felt that he needs to stop doing that, and continued his inspection. Underneath all the clothes and a badly hidden wand (he mentally remarked, _anyone could have taken that_), there was a brown leather satchel, he opened it and went straight for a text book, it was dark red with golden embellishments, '_Advanced OWL Charms, extended work only_'. Suddenly he began to get _very_ nervous. He opened the book and there, as he had anticipated was the name 'Cedric Diggory' written in the top left hand corner. He snapped it shut immediately and began to walk away. As he did so he looked back at the lake and, he honestly wished he knew why, decided to stick about for a bit. Dinner would be ready in half an hour, that's ages away, and maybe he's training for some sort of shifty dealings, that he won't know about unless he did a bit of spying, he tried to justify to himself.

After nearly five minutes, he was about to leave, nothing was happening and Cedric was too far away to look at- I mean, _keep watch of._ But suddenly, he seemed to be going towards shore, most likely wanting dinner as much as Harry did, as he swam, Harry found his swimming abilities rather startling, with every stroke he made, water would part in a hypnotic manner, Cedric Diggory was positively effortless. The Hufflepuff was halfway closer the shore now, and Harry knew he had to move soon, as to not be seen from his hiding place, but he froze in shock. Cedric Diggory has a tail.

Harry did a double take at the swimming boy and realised those aren't legs but a fish's tail. Now, the boy's first thought was, that the guy had a weird liking of Transfiguration, but at the way Cedric was moving through the water it would be a miracle if he could breath through it all. Was this what Firenze wanted him to see? Cedric was practically at the shore now, and Harry had to go. He couldn't confront him, he just couldn't. But one day he would, one day, but right _now_ he wanted a nice meal and to be around people that didn't baffle him so. He then remembered the latest of Ron and Hermione's little tiffs, okay maybe people that only baffle him a little.


End file.
